falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall
noicon Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall ( ) — пісня, виконана групою The Ink Spots разом із Еллою Фіцджеральд. Її можна почути в іграх Fallout 3 радіо «Новини Галактики» та Fallout 4 радіостанції Даймонд-сіті. Історія Назва пісні, написаної в 1944 році Allan Roberts (текст) і Doris Fisher (музика), взято з поеми «Дощовий день»Варіант перекладу Влада Перехожого ( ) Генрі Уодсворта Лонгфелло ( ). Сингл з піснею піднявся до першого місце в поп-чарті The Harlem Hit Parade. Оригінал англійською Bill Cenny'': Into each life some rain must fall But too much is falling in mine. Into each heart some tears must fall, But some day the sun will shine. Some folks can lose The blues in their hearts, But when I think of you, Another shower starts. Into each life some rain must fall, But too much is falling in mine. Ella Fitzgerald: Into each life some rain must fall But too much, too much is falling in mine. Into each heart some tears must fall, But some day the sun will shine. Some folks can lose The blues in their hearts, But when I think of you, Another shower starts. Into each life some rain must fall, But too much is falling in mine. Hoppy Jones: Into each and every life some rain has got to fall But too much of that stuff has fallen into mine And into each heart some tears gotta fall But I know that someday that sun is bound to shine Bill Kenny: Some folks can lose The blues in their hearts, Ella Fitzgerald: But when I think of you, Another shower starts. Both: Into each life some rain must fall, But too much is falling in mine. Переклад Bill Kenny: В душі кожного іноді повинен лити дощ, Але дуже часто він ллється в моїй. У серці кожного деколи мають капати сльози, Але потім обов'язково буде світити сонце. Деякі люди перестають Сумувати в серцях, Але, коли я думаю про тебе, В моєму знову починається злива. У кожній душі іноді повинен лити дощ, Але дуже часто він ллється в моїй. Елла Фіцджеральд: В душі кожного іноді повинен лити дощ, Але занадто, занадто часто він ллється в моїй. У серці кожного деколи мають капати сльози, Але потім обов'язково буде світити сонце. Деякі люди перестають Сумувати в серцях, Але, коли я думаю про тебе, В моєму знову починається злива. У кожній душі іноді повинен лити дощ, Але дуже часто він ллється в моїй. Hoppy Jones: У кожній душі і у кожного в житті трохи дощу обов'язково було. Але занадто багато подібної нудьги було в моєму житті. І в кожному людському серці обов'язково капало трохи сліз. І я знаю точно, що в один прекрасний день сонце в серцях несподівано засвітить. Bill Kenny: Деякі люди перестають Сумувати в серцях, Елла Фіцджеральд: Але, коли я думаю про тебе, В моєму знову починається злива. Удвох У кожній душі іноді повинен лити дощ, Але дуже часто він ллється в моїй© Лінгво-лабораторія «Амальгама», Лайла Сатирова. Відео 320px|left Примітки en:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall es:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall fr:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall pl:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall ru:Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4